The Treeless Brothers
The Treeless Brothers is a group that is the male counterpart of The Treeless Sisters. The leader of this group is Riro Fox, and the other members include Quake Tree and Rabeav. This group made their debut appearance in "The Treeless Madness" episode along with The Treeless Sisters, who also have a starring role in this episode Character bio The Trio The Treeless Brothers are shown to be very bravely and stronger than Treeless Sisters. They can fight and is less nervous than The Treeless Sisters. Meaning this can helping them defeat Fliqpy easily in a fight if Fliqpy attempts to kill them in a general way. However, Fliqpy can still kill them in his stealthy way. As their name "Treeless" in the group. They are known to have a lot of fun to play in Treeless areas and like the Treeless arenas very much, the areas that don't have trees. Their house is also known to be a "Treeless-treehouse" styled. However, despite the "Treeless"' in their group name, they don't seem to hate trees very much and sometimes can be seen playing in areas with the tree, enough. Their favorite trinity jobs are police, firefighters, and doctors. At least, each brother have their respective survival rates Riro Fox Riro Fox is a dark red male fox that is the male counterpart of Mira Fox and the leader of this group. His love interest is even Mira Fox. Following the episode Parachuting Brothers that marks his return along with his other brothers. He will always have whiskers on his face. He is likely the strongest brother of the group. He is friendly with many other Fox characters (Like Bushy and Rush). In his common outfit, he wears a red suit with "R" written on it, refers to the first letter of his first name "Riro", wears a light gray pant and yellow shoes. He is oldest brother of the group his survival rate is 80% Quake Tree Quake Tree is a dark blue male deer that is the male counterpart of Water Flower. His love interest is even Water Flower. His deaths often involve Lumpy's. He also has a large enemy ship with Lumpy. And sometimes Lumpy could intentionally do his stupid actions forward Quake Tree. He is also good at swimming. He run fastest out of The Treeless Brothers group. He is also the "unluckiest" brother of the group. He is friendly with many other deer characters (Like Chroma and Mime). He is probably the most stupidest brother in the group. His stupidlity can lead to other characters's death (even the brothers and himself also). However, he's a bit smarter than Lumpy. In his common outfit, he wears a dark red shirt with buttons, a gray jean and wears glasses, along with brown shoes His survival rate is 30% Rabeav Rabeav is a dark red male beaver and is the male counterpart of Beava. His love interest is even Beava. He is the most smartest brothers of all 3. He is the weakest brother of the group. He is friendly with many other beaver characters (Like Handy and Taily). In his common outfit, he wears a orange suit, along with lime short and black shoes. He is the most cowardly brother of the group His survival rate is 80% Episodes Starring roles *The Treeless Madness *Deer at the Theater (Quake Tree only) *Deer Tub (Quake Tree only) *New Year of Treeless *The Marriage of Treeless Fox Couple (Riro Fox only) *Shoop-Shore *Lumped Tree *Parachuting Brothers *Check in The Grenaball (Quake Tree only) *Chilled Out *The Bad Replacement (Riro Fox and Rabeav are more of featuring roles) *Beat All Odds (Riro Fox and Rabeav are more of featuring roles) *Not Enough Seats *Brothers Cosplay *The Treeless Brothers's Triple Smoochie *Brothers Kringle Featuring roles *Candy Shop *Treeless Fox and Deer Girls are Kidnapped! (Quake Tree and Riro Fox only) *The Bad Replacement (Riro Fox and Rabeav's true roles) *Beat All Odds (Riro Fox and Rabeav's true roles) *Spruce It Up (Quake Tree only) Appearances TBA Occupations *Candy shop owner -Candy Shop *Police Officers - Not Enough Seats Deaths Riro Fox #Parachuting Brothers: Got himself sliced in the half by the plane's right wing #Brothers Cosplay: Dies from the infection Quake Tree #Deer Tub: Electrocuted by the wire that fell into the tub (along with Rakurn and Water Flower). (debatable) #Lumped Tree: Killed by Riro Fox, Rabeav and Lumpy for not shutting up about Lumpy's behavior #Parachuting Brothers: Got his skull runned by Lumpy's speedboat #Chilled Out: Either died from the fire burning on his head or by the snowball crashing to the tree #The Bad Replacement: Has his head sliced through by the chainsaw blade #Brothers Cosplay: Most likely killed by Chroma in a fight with him (Debatable) #Spruce It Up: Died by the paintcan falling on his head (Debatable) #Brothers Kringle: Decapitated Rabeav #Parachuting Brothers: Runned over by The Mole's car #Brothers Cosplay: Died by blood loss from his torned-off tail. Injuries Riro Fox TBA Quake Tree #Deer at the Theater: Injured by gunshot. #Chilled Out: Has a fire burning on his head when burned Chille hits him and are then both are merged to a snow giantball before it crashes to a tree #The Bad Replacement: Has his left leg broken after he fells off the circus-bike. Later got the pole impaled on his stomach. And later got his 2 arms sliced by chainsaws before death #Beat All Odds: punched numerous times by Buckley in the boxing match Rabeav #Brothers Cosplay: Got his tail loss in the car-accidental Kill count *Flippy: 1 ("Treeless Fox and Deer Girls are Kidnapped!") *Bad Deer: 1 ("Treeless Fox and Deer Girls are Kidnapped!") *Toothy: 1 ("Shoop-Shore") *Lumpy: 1 (Check in The Grenaball) (Quake Tree only, unintentional) *Buckley: 1 ("Beat All Odds") (Quake Tree only) *Chroma: 1 ("Brothers Cosplay") (Quake Tree only) *Softy: 1 ("Brothers Cosplay") (Riro Fox only) Trivia *Quake Tree has the lowest survive-rate out of any brothers. Just because he's unluckiest brother of the group *Riro Fox and Rabeav nearly have the same colors. But if one look closely, Riro Fox seems to have darker color than Rabeav *In previous episodes, the group rarely appears all togheter despite being a trio. However, as of the episode Parachuting Brothers. This is no longer the case, however **However, this case still happens sometimes (but now more rarely) *The Trio was originally meant to only be called as "Quake Tree, Riro Fox, and Rabeav" with no group nickname *In the season 111 which marks their return, they have redesigns: **Riro Fox will always have whiskers on his face, though he stills lack it sometimes. However, it appears to be a goof or developer oversight **Riro Fox and Rabeav now having the bushy tail **Quake Tree's antler is slightly redesigned (especially since episode Beat All Odds) **Their charismatic and bio were also redesigned. *Quake Tree and Riro Fox bears a slighty resemblance to Chroma and Bushy. While, Rabeav have no resemblance to any other main Fanon HTF characters, however. **In fact, Quake Tree and Riro Fox also sometime likes to impersonating and cosplay Chroma and Bushy. Quake Tree puts two brown gloves and one yellow bow for his neck to making him look like Chroma and impersonating Chroma. While Riro Fox just put a single blue necklace on his neck to making him look like Bushy. *Sometimes ironic. In some episodes, Quake Tree survives while Riro Fox and Rabeav dies despite being the unlucky brother of the group. Gallery Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Trio Characters Category:Foxes Category:Canines Category:Deer and Moose Category:Blue Characters Category:Beavers Category:Red Characters Category:Free to Use Category:Rodents Category:Season 90 Introductions Category:Not Free to Ship